Alzheimer
by Illythie
Summary: Oneshot très court... Quand une très vieille dame perd la tête... Attention fic sombre humour très noir...


**Alzheimer**

Un petit one-shot très très court, inspiré d'une photo entre-aperçue sur un site... Je ne crois pas que je vais arriver à publier plus que ça ce week-end... Merci d'avance de me lire et d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas... S'il y a assez de reviews je publierai les RARs sur ma fic « Ma Vie à Azkaban... »

Bonne lecture...

(P.S. Tout ce qui appartient à J.K.R. n'est pas à moi...)

La vieille dame était assise, bien droite, dans son bureau. Elle portait des vêtements impeccablement ajustés, mais fanés, chargés d'un parfum de passé comme les si nombreux évènements différents auxquels ils avaient assisté pesaient maintenant sur le tissu sombre. Elle était devant un bureau sobre, dépouillé, tellement rangé qu'il paraissait n'avoir jamais été utilisé. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue. Tant de temps s'était écoulé... Elle se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Les élèves, l'école, le directeur... Ils avaient tous disparus. Il ne restait que l'antique bureau de bois au milieu des décombres. Elle était si vieille... et si seule... Pourtant...

Pourtant, ils y avaient tous crus, à cette victoire possible. Ils pensaient qu'ils gagneraient... Ils pensaient qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances, et puis ils avaient le garçon... Il était mort si jeune... Elle avait assisté à son enterrement... C'étaient à partir de ce moment là qu'ils avaient commencé à désespérer. Plus de garçon, si tendre, si attachant... Et ses deux amis... Ils se seraient fait tuer pour lui... Ils auraient supporté n'importe quelle torture... Mais ça avait été inutile. Il était mort quand même, et eux ensembles, peu de temps après... Une belle façon de partir... avec son amoureux... Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour. Ca arrive. Elle les enviait un peu. Elle aurait aimé mourir avec son amant, un instant sublime, où seuls elle et lui auraient été présents, où ils auraient été l'espace de quelques secondes les seuls êtres vivants sur terre... avant que tout ne finisse. On lui avait refusé ce bonheur. Elle, elle n'avait que le droit de rester debout au milieu des ruines d'une époque révolue. Solitaire. Seule rescapée du massacre...

Après la mort des adolescents, les choses avaient été de pire en pire. Elle, on l'avait éloignée. Déjà trop âgée à l'époque. C'est pour ça qu'elle était encore vivante. Les autres, les Mangemorts les avaient tués, un par un, méthodiquement, Sang-de-Bourbes, Sang-Mêlés, Sang-Purs. Indistinctement. Tous ceux qui ne les soutenaient pas. Durant des années et des années, les sorciers avaient essayé de se cacher, en vain, ils réussissaient toujours à les assassiner. Tous. Pas un n'y échappa. Un génocide complet. Dans toutes les parties du Monde, les sorciers avaient disparu. Sauf les Mangemorts. Mais ils ne sont pas bien restés longtemps non plus.

Le Lord les monta les uns contre les autres. Duels, attentats, fratricides. Ivres de sang et de mort. Ils avaient tellement lancé d'Avada Kedavra, ce geste était devenu naturel, pire, il avait fini par être indispensable, au moins un par jour, complètements dépendants, des drogués. Drogués de l'intense exaltation qui suit le meurtre, drogués de cette impression de puissance sans limites, de cette sensation de l'âme qui se détache du corps, de ce sentiment de pouvoir disposer de la vie et de la mort, de ne plus être un simple mortel, d'être l'égal d'un Dieu. Jouissance toujours accompagnée, plus tard, d'une profonde dépression, d'un dégrisement subit. On était un Dieu, on redevient un homme. On n'est qu'une pauvre enveloppe de chair humaine, misérable et laide, un esclave au service d'un seigneur qui attendait la mort de ses partisans. On veut arrêter. On en a assez. On se demande si ce ne serait pas mieux d'arrêter tout, là maintenant, et de se reposer, de ne plus être obligé de vivre, encore et encore, attendre la prochaine dose de came, le prochain assassinat, pour se sentir à nouveau acceptable... Les plus courageux avaient l'intelligence de se stopper eux-mêmes. Les plus lâches repartaient chercher la prochaine exaltation. Quelquefois ils faisaient en sorte que leur adversaire ait le dessus sur eux. De toutes façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. La population Mangemortienne décroissait à vue d'œil. L'objectif du Lord allait être atteint.

Quand il n'y eut plus que les fidèles des fidèles, les Bras Droits, à rester vivants, Il leur expliqua pourquoi ce champ de ruines. Il n'en voulait pas seulement aux Sang-de-Bourbes. Il en voulait à tous les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient, de vivre, d'exister pleinement, alors que Lui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Alors que Lui, qui avait toujours recherché la puissance, s'était rendu compte qu'Il se détruisait à petit feu. Que plus Il avançait dans les Arts Sombres, plus son corps dépérissait, plus son âme se disloquait, plus la vie s'échappait. Il était sur le point d'accéder à l'immortalité, mais il se rendait compte que le prix à payer était trop grand et qu'il allait mourir de sa recherche. La vie éternelle le précipitait vers sa propre mort... Ironie du destin qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir perdre à la fin, parce qu'après autant d'années de domination et de terreur, il serait obligé de céder. Personne n'échappe à sa propre fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait admettre qu'Il n'était qu'un homme, et qu'Il devait subir la condition humaine. Il maudit cette race et décida qu'elle disparaîtrait avant Lui. Plus d'Hommes sur la Terre. Ou au moins, plus de sorciers. Les moldus comme son imbécile de père ne valaient pas la peine qu'on les prenne en considération. Ils n'existaient même plus à Ses yeux. Lorsqu'Il eut achevé son explication, ses Bras Droits, affolés, Le supplièrent de leur faire grâce, de leur accorder la vie. Il refusa. Il leur intima l'ordre de se suicider. S'ils ne s'exécutaient pas, (c'était la première fois de Sa vie, dans un moment pareil, qu'Il s'autorisait un mauvais jeu de mots) Il se chargerait de les faire périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Il leur en donna la preuve en s'exerçant sur Lucius Malfoy, récemment sortit de prison. En voyant la petite séance de torture et ce qui restait du corps (seuls quelques lambeaux témoignaient de ce qui jadis avait été Lucius), les Mangemorts préférèrent se donner leur propre mort. Ils décidèrent de tous s'entretuer au même instant. Dernier sentiment de victoire sublime avant le néant...

Alors il ne resta plus que Lui. Et moi. Il savait que j'étais en vie. Il savait où je me trouvais. Il avait pensé que je mourrais avant la fin de sa guerre. Il s'était trompé. J'étais encore vivante. Lui était mourant. Il avait vidé ses dernières forces en désagrégeant Lucius. Nous étions les deux seuls à savoir à quel point Il était faible. Les Mangemorts s'étaient entre-détruits parce qu'ils pensaient que le Lord gagnait en fore et en grandeur de jour en jour. C'était faux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Il s'était détruit, qu'Il ne vivait plus. Il survivait à peine, plus puissant et plus craint que jamais, mais plus que jamais sur le point de mourir. Il avait pensé qu'après en avoir fini avec ses partisans Il pourrait partir tranquille, victorieux. Il avait perdu. J'étais là, plus forte que Lui. Plus forte parce qu'on m'avait forcée à fuir. Je m'en suis toujours voulue de m'être laissée faire. Mais c'était trop tard. Juste avant de rejoindre les autres sorciers, Il m'envoya un message. Il me félicitait de ma victoire. Puis il disparut.

Depuis je suis seule. Seule de ma race encore en vie. Seule au milieu des ruines, devant mon ancien bureau. Seule à savoir ce qui s'est passé, seule à pouvoir le transmettre. Je vais écrire. J'y consacrerai le peu de temps qu'il me reste à supporter ma solitude. Les moldus doivent savoir. Qui aurait pensé un jour qu'une simple professeur de Métamorphose...

« Ah, la voilà enfin ! On l'a cherché partout ! La pauvre vieille...

- De quoi elle souffre, exactement ?

- Alzheimer. Elle ne se souvient plus qui elle est. Et elle a trop lu les romans de J.K.Rowling. Maintenant elle se prend pour le professeur MacGonnagal... »


End file.
